what_if_there_was_a_being_above_godfandomcom-20200214-history
Sea Domain/Lordship
Ocean Lordship Class The user has authority and control over the ocean, a place where sea monsters and even prisoners stay. The user can control the sea and storms as they see fit. Powers: * All Water-based Abilities * Aquatic Adaptation - User is able to survive and adapt to underwater environments, being able to breathe water in lieu of, or along with, a gaseous breathing medium, to swim well and to endure high water pressure and extreme water temperatures. They are able to use their senses to perceive normally regardless of the distortion/pressure of the water, possibly including ignoring various impurities that would otherwise reduce the visibility. ** Aquatic Respiration ** Cold Immunity ** Enhanced Lung Capacity ** Pressure Resistance ** Speed Swimming ** Underwater Senses * Aquatic Life Manipulation -The user can control marine life, from creatures that dwell in shallow water, to the ones who dwell in the abyss. Users may use this ability offensively or defensively depending on the situation. * Aquatic Respiration -The user can breathe in both water and air and are capable of staying underwater as long as they like and reemerge ready to breathe oxygen again. ** Amphibian Physiology ** Aquatic Adaptation ** Fish Physiology ** Land Adaptation ** Respiratory System Manipulation * Evaporation -User can cause objects, including themselves and/or other beings, atoms separate and lose cohesion, "evaporating" into the surrounding environment. They can either fuse target back together or sublimate target by fatally dispersing the atoms/molecules into nothingness. During the process of vaporisation and fusing, target may move to a new location, which is why this is often mistaken for teleportation. * Hydrokinetic Combat -The user is able to utilise water with their physical combat, using it both as weapon and defence, summoning waves to batter their opponents or whips to cut or bind. ** Enhanced Combat ** Underwater Combat ** Water Defense ** Water Exoskeleton ** Water Generation ** Water Infusion ** Sea Monster Manipulation -User can create, manipulate, and destroy oceanic monsters * Ocean Communication -The user can communicate with the ocean, including animals, plants, the water, weather, etc., either telepathically, by speaking verbally, or by touching it physically. Oceans can tell the user of what happened or what is happening, help them to track someone at long distance away, etc. ** Aquatic Life Manipulation ** Ecological Empathy ** Nature Communication ** Ocean Embodiment ** Ocean Lordship ** Ocean Manipulation ** Planetary Communication ** Water Manipulation * Ocean Manipulation -User can create, shape and manipulate the oceans and seas and everything in them, including all the aspects of the oceans, from the purely physical ones and also mythical/conceptual ones, such as: capriciousness, hidden mysteries of the depths, and the subconscious. * Underwater Combat -User can use expert combat skills while underwater where it is very hard to move around under normal circumstances. The user is instantly adapted to the water and can move fast and strong without watery restrictions or water pressure. * Water Form Manipulation -The user can manipulate water in every form possible, the basic three being liquid, solid and gas, as well as transform it from one phase to another. More powerful users can convert water into the fourth phase, plasma. The user can also manipulate every property of water, such as viscosity and density of water, changing liquid into thick and adhesive or thin as oil, or condensing vapour particles and liquids enough to be tangible to the point where they are solid and hardened. Because blood cells are 55% blood plasma which in turn is up to 95% water, advanced users can control blood via its water content. This allows them to control the target, and even freeze or dehydrate their blood. This would take precision as blood plasma contains other components. Similar to its counterpart, Fire Manipulation, water molecules are a medium for heat exchange in both its high heat capacity and coolant capabilities, thus allowing the user to manipulate external thermal energy and therefore the surrounding area's temperature. ** Ice Manipulation -The user can create, shape and manipulate ice, water frozen into a solid state and appears naturally in forms of snow, slush, hail, icicles, ice spikes and candles, glaciers, pack ice, frost, and polar ice caps, and cold by reducing the kinetic energy of atoms and thus making things colder, for various effects and combinations ** Water Manipulation -The user can create, shape and manipulate water, inorganic compound with liquid, gas (steam, water vapour), and solid (ice) states, including changing them from one state to other. * Weather Manipulation - User can sense, create, shape and manipulate weather, i.e. the meteorological patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. This includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena or control the intensity of the weather in highly concentrated (inside room) or vastly extended (continental) areas. There are four main factors of Weather manipulation: ** Air Manipulation - for wind and related effects. ** Electricity Manipulation - lightning in all variations. ** Thermal Manipulation - make it cold or hot. ** Water Manipulation - rain, snow, fog etc. ** Storm Manipulation -User can sense, create, shape and manipulate storms, including strong wind, hail, thunder and/or lightning (a thunderstorm), heavy precipitation (snowstorm, rainstorm), heavy freezing rain (ice storm), strong winds (tropical cyclone, windstorm), or wind transporting substance through the atmosphere as in a dust storm, blizzard, sandstorm, etc. *** Electricity Manipulation -User can create, shape and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from the movement of charged particles (such as electrons or protons), allowing control over electric fields, all charge carriers (Ions, Electrons, Protons, and Positrons), electronics, and electromagnetic forces. **** Electrokinetic Combat -The user is able to utilise electricity manipulation with physical combat, granting them impressive offensive capabilities, while sometimes leaving their defensive abilities somewhat lacking. ***** Electric Touch ***** Electrical Exoskeleton ***** Electricity Generation ****** Shocking ***** Electricity Infusion ***** Enhanced Combat